Te amo, mamá
by Athenea-Eris
Summary: Ella, por su hijo, era capaz de todo, una sonrisa sincera valia traicionar toda una vida de prejuicios... Posee dramione entrelazado...


_Hola, espero que estén bien, esta es una historia muy corta que participo de un reto en un grupo de face, ganó el primer puesto, pero igual me gustaría compartirlo con ustedes, espero que les guste, muchos besos._

* * *

**Te amo, mama.**

_-¡Esta muerto!_

_Narcisa Malfoy dijo las dos palabras que mas alegraron al señor tenebroso, aunque esté ni se imaginara de su seguidora le había mentido para poder ver a su hijo._

_Cissy no escuchaba nada, solo quería poder ver a Draco, un mal presentimiento la recorría. Que Lucius y sus paparruchadas perversas se jodieran, ella quería a su único hijo vivo y feliz. Antes de que cualquier cosa, para Cissy, estaba Draco. _

_Nunca fue una buena madre, siempre andando preocupada con las fiestas y las novedades de moda, al casarse con Lucius y tener toda una fortuna para gastar fue como un nene en una confitería. Ni siquiera tomo en cuenta la existencia de su propio hijo hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Cuando su burbuja de rompió y Lucius le mostro el diario de Tom Riddle, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no era solo pensar en ella, sino también en esa pequeña vida de 11 años que estaba en el colegio._

_Los mortifagos festejaban una victoria falsa mientras Narcisa buscaba, entre las cabelleras que salían del castillo, la inconfundible cabeza platinada. El temor de perder a su Draco era tanto que solo escuchaba un toc-toc, el de su corazón. Ya no importaban Lucius y sus ideales, ni Bella ni nada, solo quería que Draco estuviera a salvo como dijo el cicatrizado. _

_-Draco, ven conmigo, ven con tu familia._

_La voz susurrante del Innombrable resonó en el silencio del campo de batalla. De pronto, unos ojos marrones y unos azules contemplaron como un alguien a quien amaban se dirigía hacia el desnarizado. _

_Draco Lucius Malfoy tenía la cara sucia y un corte en la mejilla pero por lo demás estaba ileso. Voldemort lo trato de abrazar pero este, volviéndose hacia Nagini, quien seguía al primero, lanzo un hechizo que rompiera la coraza mágica de la serpiente y ante los ojos de su "amo":_

_-¡Sectumsempra!_

_Y lo próximo que se supo fue que la cabeza de Nagini caia con un golpe seco, manchando las losas del gran castillo de Hogwarts. Las primeras exclamaciones de sorpresa fueron ahogadas por el grito de furia de Voldemort, seguido por un maleficio asesino hacia Malfoy, pero entre el maleficio y él se impuso otro hechizo. Un escudo._

_Todos se volvieron hacia donde había salido. Otra sorpresa de la noche, el niño que vivió estaba vivito y coleando._

_Los ojos del amante de los ofidios se abrieron, por primera vez en su vida, con verdadero temor. Algunos mortifagos, acobardados por la reacción de su señor, empezaron a desaparecer rápidamente, dándose cuenta de que contra esa masa de magos que ahora peleaban con su alma, al tener a su líder de nuevo, iban a perder._

_La esperanza le había dado fuerza a los oponentes de los mortifagos, Harry Potter estaba vivo y eso les daba la fortaleza suficiente para seguir peleando._

_Narcisa, ajena a la batalla, se acerco a Draco con felicidad._

_-Hijo, estas bien, mi amor, tenía miedo de perderte de nuevo como cuando Lucius te hizo grabar la marca y que desapareciste. No me vuelvas hacer eso, Draco, eres la estrella que a mi vida sustento, la porción de cielo que no merecí, todos mis anhelos se han cumplido en ti, el regalo divino que nunca pedí. Eres mi sol, Draco, luz, calor y vida para mí. Te amo, hijito. Sé que no fui una madre perfecta pero te amo._

_Y abrazándolo como bebe, le besaba la cabeza, mientras las lágrimas caían sobre su blanco rostro pero sus ojos divisaron una "espectadora distraída" que observaba la escena con ternura apenas disimulada._

_Draco, ajeno a este hecho, la abrazaba con fuerza, su madre para él era su todo por lo que emocionado, dejo que unas palabras salieran por primera vez de sus labios._

_-Yo también te amo, mama._

_-Se feliz, mi hombrecito, ella te está esperando allá._

_Draco nunca se detuvo a preguntarle a su madre como sabia que quería a esa rebelde leona, lo único que hizo fue avanzar hacia ella presuroso para parar de repente y mirarla. Tan solo observarla allí, mirándolo con esos tiernos ojos marrones. Pero con el coraje de la persona que sabe que esta es una oportunidad única el beso._

_El beso era tierno, hasta que Hermione alzo sus brazos hacia la nuca de Draco y enredo sus dedos en el pelo platinado. Esté, la tomo por la cintura y la levanto para dar vueltas, demostrando su felicidad. Ambos reían a carcajadas, ausentes de la batalla que se libraba._

_Narcisa lloraba nuevamente, emocionada de ver a su bebe tan feliz con la mujer que amaba luego de observarlo meses donde parecía vacio. Esa risa le alegraba el corazón._

_-Una visión asquerosa, ¿No?_

_El susurro en su oído, seguido por una carcajada conocida, fue lo último que escucho antes de que un metal le atravesara la piel de su garganta sin piedad. Sus parpados pesaron y su última visión fue la cara horrorizada de su antes gozoso hijo._

El cielo gris de ese diez de Mayo parecía ir de acuerdo con el estado de ánimo de esa única pareja. El cementerio estaría vacio si no fuera por ellos. Era una mujer joven, de no más de veintidós años, aunque su estado era evidente, estaba embarazada de varios meses. Pero era el hombre el que más llamaba la atención, tenía un pelo extraño, mas tirando a plateado que a rubio, y, además, estaba acuclillado frente a una bonita tumba, mientras unas pocas lagrimas caían por su pálida piel blanca.

-…pero si es nena, hemos dicho con Hermione que le pondremos Narcisa Jane, en tu honor y el de mi suegra. Te extraño tanto, mama, me gustaría que pudieras estar acá. Conmigo. Que me pudieras agarrar la mano mientras mi hija o hijo este naciendo, que me vengas a retar como siempre que trataba mal a los elfos porque los golpes de Hermione no se comparan con tus gritos. Ah, ¿Sabes que me voy a tener que cambiar de casa? Porque Hermione dice que es mucha mansión para Victoria, la nueva elfina, que tiene vacaciones y paga. Se viste raro, a veces la loca de mi esposa le da de su ropa de marca de regalo. Es rara esa mujer, pero así la amo. Me está haciendo muy feliz ella, aunque nunca podre serlo plenamente, me faltas tú. Te amo, mama. Feliz día.

Y dejándole un ramo de rosas blancas, sus favoritas, tomo de la mano a la castaña mujer para dirigirse a su hogar.

En un lugar no muy lejano, el alma de Narcisa Malfoy sonreía como tonta cuando acariciaba un pequeño ramo de flores y tarareaba:

"_Una nueva Malfoy nacerá,_

_Poderosa bruja será_

_Sangre pura y muggle tendrá_

_Narcisa Jane se llamara"_


End file.
